The Panther Within
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Kim goes on a mission and is bitten. The next morning, she notices some changes. What are these changes? Read and find out. Rated M to be safe. The inspiration for this story was WerePuppy-Jake's "We Roam". Last two chapters are Author's Notes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The familiar _beep beep beep _of Kim's Kimmunicator sounded while she was in math.

Everyone went silent and looked at the teen heroine.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, ignoring everyone in class.

"_We've had some real weird requests from down in the amazon jungle. Some are saying it's a giant panther."_

Kim nodded and stood up. She then made eye-contact with her math teacher.

"Sorry, sir."

The teacher just waved his hand in dismissal.

Kim rushed out of the class toward her locker.

"Ride?"

"_Should be there now."_

Kim grabbed her gear from her locker and headed out of the school.

"Did you make sure there was lunch on this flight?" Kim said, her stomach growling.

"KP!"

Kim looked over her shoulder as Ron came running up.

"_I made sure to have the pilot bring a few subs. One is a veggie sub."_

"You rock, Wade."

Kim then turned to Ron.

"Let's go. I'll tell you our mission on the way."

* * *

Kim and Ron ran into the village that was in trouble. There, right next to one of the huts, was a panther. But it wasn't an ordinary panther. This one stood at least as tall as Kim.

"That is one big cat," Ron said. Rufus peaked out of Ron's pocket, squeaked in terror and dived back in.

"We've got to save those villagers!" Kim said before taking off at a run.

As she jumped into the air to administer a roundhouse kick, the panther ducked and slashed at her with it's paw. Kim was lucky, having seen the attack coming. What she didn't see was the bite to her leg.

Kim cried out in pain before slamming the handle of her hairdryer into the head of the panther. Before she could make another move, the panther let her fall to the ground and ran out of the village and back into the forest.

"What just happened?" Ron asked as he watched the oversized cat run back into the safety of the trees.

Kim looked down at the bite.

"I have no idea. I need to get this wrapped."

Kim grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and pulled it off.

"KP!"

Kim looked at the material in her hand. Not thinking of what's wrong, she began to wrap her leg.

"We need to get you back home," Ron stated.

Kim nodded as she started talking toward the city she had landed in earlier.

* * *

"The bite doesn't seem to be infected," Kim's mom, Ann Possible, said as she checked the wound.

Kim winced as her mother wrapped the wound up further.

"Are you alright, Kimmie-cub?"

Kim nodded as she gave a pained smile to her father.

"I'm alright, Dad. It just burns."

Ann nodded as she fastened the bandage clips.

"Should be better in a few days or so."

Kim nodded as she slowly stood.

"I'm heading to bed. I feel so tired."

Ann and James watched as their daughter made her way slowly up the stairs into her attic bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Kim woke up feeling better than she had ever felt in her life. When she jumped out of bed, she was airborne for a second or two.

"Whoa!" Kim said when she touched down. "What just happened?"

She bounced on her toes. One small push and her head hit the ceiling in her room.

"Kimmie?"

"I'll be right down, Mom!" Kim yelled as she quickly grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. When she went into the bathroom, she pulled off the bandage from her leg. What she saw shocked her. Where she should have had scars or even wounds, still, was flawless skin.

As soon as she was dressed, she made her way downstairs.

Before she was even down the stairs, she could smell breakfast.

"French toast with honey! Spanking!"

She walked into the kitchen and came face-to-face with the two startled faces of her parents.

"What?" she asked her parents.

"You were on the stairs from your room when you said that, weren't you?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"How could you tell? You're usually surprised when I set your food down in front of you."

"I could smell it."

Kim sat down and ate her meal. As soon as she was finished she got up.

"I got to get to school. Bye!"

Kim walked to the door and looked around. She then looked at her arms and hands. The fork she had eaten with had felt like it was a feather. She then jumped and shot six feet into the air.

"Alright. If I can jump that high without trying, how fast can I run?"

She got into a runner's starting stance and took off.

"Oh my god!" she yelled as she passed a car going thirty down the road.

As soon as she saw the school she made a move to stop. In an instant, and a cloud of dirt, she came to a complete stop.

"Okay. This is serious," Kim said before pulling out her Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"_Good morning, Kim."_

"I need you to scan me. I got up this morning and I felt so, so light on my feet. Tested running and passed a car going at least thirty."

The dark skinned boy genius typed a few commands on his keyboard.

"_Okay. Set the Kimmunicator down."_

Kim sat the device down on a bench.

A tendril snaked its way out of the device and made a slow once over of Kim.

"_I'm picking up traces of an unknown substance in your system. Muscle tone is up two hundred percent. Are there any other changes?"_

"I could smell breakfast from practically the other side of the house. And I was on the stairs." Kim then turned towards the school.

"Seems like all the salad ingredients are rotten."

"_What?" _Wade asked as he watched Kim.

"I can smell the rotten lettuce. Looks like I'm not having a salad today."

"_Alright. This is serious."_

Wade then moved the tendril up to Kim's face.

"_Kim? You're eyes."_

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator and looked at it as an image of her appeared on the screen. Her eyes were that of a cat's. Elongated slits.

"I have cat eyes?"

She looked at her arms before looking back at the boy genius.

"Call my parents and tell them I'm heading over to GJ headquarters. I need to see what's going on."

The dark skinned boy nodded and the screen went dark.

"Time for another run," Kim said as she took off down the street.

* * *

She kept up her pace until she was right next to the security fence. As soon as she got there, she slammed on her brakes.

The men in the guard station raised their guns.

"State your business."

"I need to see Dr. Betty Director."

"No appointment, not entrance."

Kim looked at both men and shook her head. She turned around as thought she was going to leave. She then took the gate at a run. She launched into the air, making it easily over the fence and landing as if she had only jumped a foot into the air.

"Later, boys!" Kim yelled before taking off at a dead run."

* * *

Dr. Betty Director was in her office looking over paperwork when the alarm sounded.

She pressed a button on the com on her desk.

"Report the situation."

"A girl with red hair has infiltrated the base."

Betty shook her head.

"Stand down."

"Sir?"

"Allow Kim Possible access to my office."

"Sir."

The com went dead.

In a matter of seconds, a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in, Kim."

The door opened and Kim stepped in.

"Sorry for this surprise visit, Betty, but I've got a bit of a sitch."

Betty motioned to the chair opposite her desk.

"What's the problem?"

"For one, look at my eyes."

Betty did.

"Cat eyes?"

Kim nodded.

"I woke up this morning and noticed some changes."

"What kind of changes?"

Kim shook her head.

"It would be better if I showed you. Mind if I use your training room?"

Betty nodded as she stood.

* * *

******This is going to be great. There's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Also, I know this doesn't look like a KiGo yet, but just be patient. On to the preview.**

******Kim has noticed some changes, namely her increased strength, speed and her eyes. What other changes will take place? How will her parents take the news? Find out in the next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Betty and Kim walked into the training room and everyone stood at attention.

"At ease, men."

The agents relaxed slightly.

"I need everyone to find a seat against the wall."

Everyone did so.

"Alright, Kim. What is the most obvious?"

Kim looked up.

"See that ceiling joist?"

Betty nodded.

Kim crouched down and jumped. In an instant, she was clinging to the joist.

Betty's mouth dropped open.

"That's twenty feet up."

Kim dropped down and landed as light as a feather.

"I know. There's another thing."

Kim walked over to one of the obstacle crates. She then lifted it into the air as if it was nothing.

"Wade told me I had a two hundred percent muscle tone increase."

She tossed the crate into the air and caught it one-handed.

"You can lift heavy things and jump really high. And then there's your speed," Betty said as she beckoned the redhead to follow.

Kim placed the crate where she picked it up.

* * *

"The infirmary?" Kim asked as they walked into the room.

"Yes."

Betty lead the way over to a stationary treadmill.

"This treadmill is designed to move with the person using it. It's not one of those that forces you to run. You make it move with your momentum."

Kim nodded and slowly stepped onto the exercise equipment.

"Ready to start when you are," she said.

"Start."

Kim started running slowly. But in a matter of minutes, she was running at full speed.

"Well?" Kim asked, not daring to take her eyes off the machine.

"Seventy miles an hour."

The news nearly jolted her to a stop. She jumped up and over the support rail and promptly fell down. But Kim's body didn't hit the floor. She was able to move her hands to quickly stop her fall.

"I guess you're becoming a cat," Betty said. "Only one thing left to test."

"What?" Kim said as she rose from the ground.

As soon as Kim was on her feet, Betty yelled,

"Kill the lights!"

Kim grabbed her ears and gave a small cry of pain.

The lights went out as Betty looked at Kim.

"Kim?"

A moment passed before glowing eyes appeared in the brunette's vision.

"I can see everything," Kim stated in an awed voice.

Before more words could be said, Kim's Kimmunicator started beeping.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Shego and Drakken have stolen an experimental darkness machine."_

Kim grinned.

"_Uh, Kim? Why is it so dark?"_

"Testing my eyes."

"_Ah."_

Kim stood there and listened as Wade gave her the details of the mission.

"Ride?"

"I'll take you," Betty said.

Kim nodded before signing off with Wade.

"Okay," she said, turning to the woman in charge. She then hunched down. "Hop on."

Betty looked around in complete darkness. She then slowly put her knees in Kim's hands.

"Open a door," Kim called.

A rectangular shaft of light appeared and Kim bolted out the door.

* * *

"This the place?" Betty asked as she brought the jet into hover.

Kim nodded as she opened the cockpit.

"This will do just fine, Betty."

Kim smiled as she nodded to the older woman and jumped the thirty feet to the ground.

She then took off, following the scent of her arch foe.

She made it to the compound pushed open the door as if it was nothing.

"Kim Possible!"

Kim shook her head.

"Drakken, when are you going to get use to me beating your lame-ass ideas?"

Drakken started mumbling until he yelled, "Get her, Shego!"

Kim winced slightly before looking at the green skinned woman before her.

"Hey, Princess. Ready to get beaten?"

Kim dropped her bag and tossed it a few feet away.

"You might want to take as many advantages as you can, Shego."

Shego launched at Kim.

Kim easily blocked and picked Shego up with one hand.

"I said take advantages."

Shego lit her hands and threw a plasma ball at Kim's head.

Kim dodged it as she let Shego fall to the ground.

"What's different about you, Cupcake?" Shego asked.

"You wanna know what's different?"

Shego got into a defensive stance and waited.

"Here's your answer."

Kim's back arched as she fell forward onto her hands. She cried out as her body started changing. Within a minute, Shego was slowly backing up in fear. Before her was an orange panther as tall as her.

Kim looked at her hands. What she saw made her yelp in surprise.

She had paws.

She then looked at Shego and roared.

With that, she ran at the villainess and slashed at her with her claws.

Shego avoided the brutal attack by jumping onto Kim's back.

"Whoa there, Kimmie!"

Kim bucked and spun, eventually knocking the older woman off her back. She then, quick as her form, bit Shego's arm. With that, she pounced on the device Drakken was working on and pulled it away from the wall.

She then carried the device in her mouth over to her bag, where she picked it up and walked out of the base.

* * *

Kim whimpered as soon as she was away from the base. She was afraid she would be a panther for the rest of her life. One thought of her regular form, though, and she was standing naked with the device on the ground in front of her, her bag still held in her mouth.

As soon as she pulled her spare hero gear out of her bag, she picked up the device and started walking.

"Wade?" she asked as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"_Hey, Kim. How did it go?"_

"I can change into a giant panther."

That caught his attention.

"_We'll figure this out," _the boy genius stated.

"That's not all. When I became a panther, I bit Shego."

"_Well, that's not good. If I think on how you got your new abilities, you just gave them to Shego."_

Kim nodded as she continued walking.

"I need a ride. This darkness thingamajig is heavy."

"_Are you carrying it on your shoulder?!" _Wade asked, shocked beyond belief.

Kim nodded as she bent over to go under a limb.

"_Betty should be there in five. Just stay where you are."_

Kim nodded as she shut the device off. What she hadn't told Wade was not only had she turned into a panther, but she had retained her tail.

Just as she was about to bring her tail in front of her, she heard the distant sound of a jet. In a moment she would be on that jet, heading to GJ.

* * *

"Well, Betty, I've got some good news and bad news," Kim said as she sat the device down.

"Good news first."

"As you can see, I got the device back."

Betty nodded and motioned for the teen heroine to continue.

"The bad news is I'm a panther."

"What?"

Kim turned around and her tail came into view.

"I'm a panther. I can change at will."

Betty reached out and grabbed Kim's tail. She then gave it a slight squeeze.

"OW! Betty!"

The older woman released the tail and backed away.

"Sorry, Kim. I guess you know we'll need to run some tests."

Kim shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to be an experimental subject for you."

"But Kim-"

"No, Betty. I like my new abilities. Wade might be working on a cure, but if I leave it to you, you and your team of scientists will just keep me locked up in your base for who knows how long. So no."

"We need to be prepared if someone else gets your abilities."

"I know who will be getting my abilities. Shego. And I know she's going to come after me."

"Shego?"

"My panther abilities are passed from one to another when I bite someone. I bit Shego."

"You mean..."

Kim nodded.

"Shego will have my increased strength, agility, and senses."

"You just made a bad situation worse."

Kim shook her head.

"I'm still not going to be your lab rat," Kim stated.

"Unfortunately, now, you don't have a choice."

Kim grew into her panther form and roared.

Betty backed up to the jet.

Kim walked Betty over, making sure the older woman didn't do anything to attack her. As soon as the brunette was in the jet, Kim returned to her human form.

"Take your damn device and leave me alone. I need to go and see Shego. And don't try coming after us. You might have stealth training, but I can smell you coming a mile away."

With that, Kim picked up her Kimmunicator, put it in her bag and ran off into the forest, changing forms once again.

* * *

******So Betty wanted to use Kim as a focal point in research. Uh-uh. You don't mess with Kim Possible.**

******So Kim bit Shego. How will the super-powered woman take the news? Will she accept Kim's help or attack? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please... review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim made her way back to the lair. When she got there, she found Shego still on the floor.

Gently as she could, she picked the green skinned villainess up in her mouth and carried her down the halls to Shego's room.

As soon as she had Shego settled on the bed, Kim reverted back to her human form and walked to Shego's closet. All that hung in there was Shego's spare catsuits.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Kim said as she pulled one out and slipped it on, making sure there was a hole in the back for her tail.

She then made herself comfortable in a chair next to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Shego woke up, she noticed that she was in her bed and not on the floor. Then she noticed someone sitting in the chair next to her bed. One look and her hands ignited.

"Princess!"

Kim jumped and the chair shot away as Kim stood and got into a defensive stance.

"Be careful when you jump out of bed," Kim stated as she slowly relaxed her stance.

Shego ignored Kim's warning and shot into the air.

"Whoa!"

Kim chuckled as she shook her head.

"I told you."

Shego moved to attack Kim, who jumped out of the way.

"While you are just gaining your new abilities, I've had mine for a day now and know a little more about them."

"New abilities?"

"When you jumped out of bed, you went airborne."

Shego looked at her hands.

"Sorry, but I had to take one of your catsuits. I've ripped all my clothes."

Shego then noticed that the redhead was, indeed, wearing one of her suits.

"Take it off!" Shego growled.

Kim held up her hands and shook her head.

"I'm not wearing anything under this. I didn't have any other choice. Like I didn't have any other choice then to cut a hole in the back."

"You what?"

Kim's tail came into view and wiggled.

"A tail?"

Kim nodded.

"You'll have one as well later on."

"What do you mean, Kimmie?!"

Kim just motioned for the villainess to follow her back into the main room. Kim picked up her bag and walked out of the room with Shego on her heels, hands still ignited.

"Okay, Shego. Look at my eyes."

Shego did and was surprised to see the same olive color, but the iris's were slits.

"And now look at your eyes," Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and used the mirror feature.

Shego let her hands go out before taking the device. When she pulled it up to her face, she nearly dropped it. Her eyes were exactly the same color but also the same shape as Kim's.

"What's going on, Princess?"

"I changed you into a panther," Kim said, pulling the Kimmunicator from Shego's hands and putting it back in her bag.

Shego's hands reignited and she lunged at the redhead. Kim jumped straight into the air and grabbed hold of the ceiling joist with one hand.

"I can hang from here all day, Shego."

Shego threw several blasts of plasma up at the teen heroine.

Kim dropped down and ran at Shego. Both attacked faster than the eye could catch.

"Both of you! Hands up!"

Kim and Shego looked over at the lair entrance. There stood a squad of agents with Dr. Betty Director in the lead.

"Shego?"

"What?"

"Is there another way out?"

"Why?"

"Because if we don't leave now, Betty's going to get us and experiment on us."

"There is."

"Then hop on!"

Kim was a panther in a matter of seconds and Shego jumped onto Kim's back, grabbing the teen's backpack as she went.

'Oh, I really hate that woman!'

Shego grabbed her head in pain.

'Damn! That hurt!'

'Shego?'

'Kimmie?'

'So you can hear me.'

Shego nodded as she held on tight.

"Right, Kimmie!"

Kim turned right and was met with a dead end.

'Nice one, Shego,' Kim yelled in Shego's mind.

"Hold it there, ladies!"

Kim and Shego looked over their shoulders and saw the entire group of Global Justice agents block the exit.

Shego leaned against the wall... and fell straight through.

Kim rushed after.

"That should hold them until we can get out of here, Kimmie."

Kim turned to see Shego latching a door shut.

'Thank God,' Kim replied.

She crouched down and Shego climbed back up onto Kim's shoulders.

'And stop jabbing me with your heels. It's starting to hurt.'

Shego slammed her heels into Kim's sides.

Kim roared and stopped quickly, throwing Shego to where she was looking Kim in the eyes.

'Don't do it again, Shego! We might be panthers, but I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you do that again!'

Shego chuckled before Kim threw her off.

Kim then pinned Shego to the ground with her paws.

'Tell me, Shego. What are you going to do with your new powers?'

"I'm going to kick your ass."

Kim pushed down slightly on Shego's waist.

"Ah!"

'Now shut up, get on, and don't spur me again!'

Kim then removed her paws from Shego and crouched down again.

'Got me?'

Shego growled but didn't spur Kim again.

* * *

'This is your escape route?'

Shego nodded as she got in the jeep.

"Climb in back Kimmie."

Kim slowly moved onto the rear of the jeep. As soon as she was on, Shego slammed her foot on the gas.

"Hold on, Princess!"

'How? I don't have hands!'

They got a mile away from the lair when jets and helicopters moved in on them.

'Shego? We've got incoming on every side!'

"Just keep down!" Shego called.

Just as Global Justice was about to tag them, they went over the side of a ditch and into a tunnel.

'You do come up with some good escape routes.'

Shego laughed.

* * *

"So now we need to get you some clothes. You'll have to hide your tail."

Kim's big head nodded as she walked next to Shego around the underground base.

'How long has this been here?'

"Long enough for me to have to burn nearly every hall to clear the spiderwebs."

Kim looked around, unable to curb her curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kimmie."

'Watch what you say, Shego. You're a cat as well now.'

"I'm just glad I don't have to turn on the lights."

Kim made a sound in the back of her throat.

"Are you laughing?"

The sound came to a halt.

"I knew it!"

'I couldn't help it! I felt the same way when I tested my night vision.'

Kim stiffened as a strange scent entered her nose.

'We've got company.'

Shego started running down the hallway to the room that held her spare clothes.

"Come on, Kimmie! Change already and get dressed! I'll even turn my back."

Kim returned to her human form and grabbed set of clothes, some undergarments and a pair of shoes. She was ready to go in a record time of two minutes.

"Alright, Shego. Help me get a bag ready!"

Shego nodded and in another three minutes, they were about to walk out the door.

"I don't think so, ladies."

"Dammit, Betty!"

"So this is how the world works now. The first interesting thing to happen and you have to capture and experiment on us! When we get out, and we will, we're hitting the media!"

"How will you get out? We have the only exit blocked."

'I need you to stand next to me, Princess.'

Kim stepped closer to Shego.

"Later, one-eye!"

Kim and Shego then fell through a trap door.

"Damn it!" they both heard Betty yell.

'So, how fast can I run?' Shego asked.

'Betty clocked me going seventy miles an hour.'

Shego laughed as they reached the bottom of the long shaft. It leveled off to a slight slide and both took off as fast as they could.

"Damn!" Shego exclaimed when she saw Kim take off like a rocket.

"Come on, Shego! You can run faster than that!"

Shego picked up the pace and soon was running next to Kim.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade," she said as if she wasn't running at all.

"_Hey, Kim."_

"I'm in a bit of a sitch."

"_What wrong?"_

"Betty is trying to capture me and Shego to run experiments on us."

"_You're with Shego?"_

"Nerdlinger, I'm right here!"

Shego came up next to Kim, keeping even pace.

"_I see you are."_

"Well? How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"_Seeing as Kim is fond of her new abilities, and I'm guessing you are too, then we need to figure out a way to get you two safely to the Possible residence."_

"Oh, no. I'm not going to Kimmie's house!"

"Shego, if we don't, then GJ is liable to go and capture us."

"_Why are they trying to capture you?"_

"Hello? We're panthers, Wade. We can change into five foot cats."

"_I'll see what I can pull. I'll be in touch."_

With that, the screen went black.

"How much further?"

"Not far, Princess."

* * *

******Kim and Shego together, running from Betty and GJ. What awaits them once they get to Kim's house? How will Ann and James take the news of their daughter being a cat? Will Betty come for them at Kim's home? All the answers next time in "The Panther Within"!**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey, Mom."

Ann looked over to the door and saw Kim standing there.

"Hey, Kimmie. How was your trip to Global Justice HQ?"

"I'm a target now."

Ann was shocked.

"What?"

"I need you to sit down, Mom."

Ann quickly found a seat and sat down.

"Mom, I'm a panther."

Ann burst out laughing.

"I'm serious."

"I'd take her word for it, Mrs. Possible," Shego said.

Ann stopped laughing and looked at the pale woman next to Kim.

"How can I take Kim seriously when she's standing there, human?"

"Wait right here and I'll have Shego bring you up to my room when I'm ready."

Ann could only nod as she watched her daughter walked out of the room.

"Well, Shego. What have you gotten into this time that you need Kim's help?"

"Actually, Kim got me into it."

Ann shook her head. She was about to ask something when she saw the villainess shift on her feet.

"Kimmie's ready. Brace yourself."

Ann nodded as she made her way up the stairs to her daughter's room with Shego in the lead.

"And here is your proof."

There on the floor, with clothes thrown around the room, was Kim as a large orange-red panther.

"What is that cat doing here?!" Ann screamed.

"Mrs. Possible, that's Princess."

"Kim?"

Kim nodded her great head. She then got up and walked into the closet. In a matter of seconds, she came back out human in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"That was me, Mom," Kim said, her tail twitching.

"I'm still not convinced."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Well, here goes a good pair of shorts and a tank top," she said looking at the pale woman.

"Just get on with it, Princess," Shego said.

Kim looked at her mother.

"Take a seat, Mom. You'll want one."

Ann nodded slowly before going to Kim's desk and sitting down in the chair.

"Here's your proof, Mom," Kim said as she turned around.

Kim's back arched and she fell down on her hands. She then let out a cry as her body started changing, her face growing in size as well as the rest of her body. With a rip, both her shorts and tank top fell to the floor in shreds.

When she had finished changing, she turned to her mother.

One look and Kim dropped to the floor.

Ann was horrified.

'Shego, take my mother downstairs. She's not going to accept this right now.'

Shego nodded and walked over to Ann.

"Come on, Mrs. Possible."

Ann didn't resist the villainess' movements as she kept her eyes on the large orange-red cat laying on the floor looking away from Ann with sad eyes.

"Mrs. Possible, I know this is a lot to process."

"She didn't tell me."

"She didn't know about it until she went to school yesterday."

"How would you know?"

"Because she told me on the way here."

"But what could you possibly know about what she's talking about?"

"She was bitten on a mission, right?"

Ann nodded.

"When she woke up the next morning, she noticed that something was different. Like how she could smell the food you were cooking from up in her room."

Ann nodded again.

"Well yesterday, she bit me when she was a panther."

"You mean..."

"I'll be able to change at one point or another."

"But why does Betty want to capture her?"

"One-eye want's us both. She want's to experiment on the two of us."

"WHAT?!"

Shego grabbed both her ears in pain.

"Shego?"

"Your cry was a little loud for my ears."

"Sorry."

"But what I said is true. Right, Kimmie?"

Ann turned around and her daughter walked into the room. She was human, her tail hidden.

"Betty had guns pointed at us the first time we got away."

"You mean she pointed a gun at my daughter?!"

Kim nodded as she sat down at the table.

The front door burst open and James ran into the house.

"Where's Kim?"

"Right here, Dad."

"Kimmie-cub!"

James embraced his daughter before looking at the villainess.

"You'll help her?" he asked.

Shego nodded as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"She got me into this."

James nodded.

"James?"

He looked at his wife.

"Betty called me at work and asked if I had seen Kim. She told me to call her as soon as I saw her."

"She want's to take me and Shego in for experiments."

James nodded his head.

"She told me." He then looked Kim over. "Where's your tail?"

The back of Kim's shirt started to wiggle.

"Shego?"

The villainess looked at James.

"I want you to promise you'll keep her safe."

Shego nodded again.

"I promise."

James then looked at Ann.

"We need to get her packed up and out of here! Betty said she would be over shortly!"

Kim and Shego ran to the stairs leading up to Kim's room and just jumped up to the landing.

They packed several bags and returned to the living room.

"You two be careful and keep in touch, Kim."

Kim nodded as she looked at the pale woman beside her.

"Ready to make a break for it?"

Shego understood what Kim was saying.

"You two might want to go to the kitchen. We'll head out the back door."

Kim's parents nodded as they watched their daughter run out the back door and jump over the back fence.

Just as they sat down, the front door burst off its hinges as a platoon of armed agents rushed into the house.

"Make a sweep of the area!"

Both Ann and James glared at the brunette.

"You've gone too far, Betty," Ann growled.

"Those two are a danger!"

"To whom?! What harm have they done?!" Ann yelled as she walked up and got in Betty's face. "You chase her because she can change into a panther! You want to put her through experiments just to please your curiosity!"

"If I don't capture her, she'll be killed!"

Ann snapped at that moment. She slapped Betty across the face hard, her hand leaving a mark on Betty's face.

"You want to kill her! She trusted you! You were the first person after Wade she went to! And now you want to do experiments on her?! You're a monster!"

"Your daughter is the monster now."

James walked up and grabbed Betty by her shoulders and turned her towards the door.

"Leave, Elizabeth. We have nothing more to say to you."

Betty didn't resist. She walked out the door with her men on her heels.

"Do a sweep of the area."

Her agents took off.

* * *

Kim and Shego ran out of Middleton, both breathing evenly.

"I wonder what my parent's said to Betty," Kim said, pulling out her Kimmunicator.

"Just hope that one-eye didn't throw them into the GJ brigs."

Kim nodded as she called her mother.

"Kim!"

"We're okay. We got away safely. But I can't talk long. She might be able to trace it."

"She left after your father practically shoved her out the door."

Kim laughed.

"Go dad!"

"I heard that, Kimmie-cub!"

"Dad!"

"We'll be fine. You just worry about getting away. Lay low for a while."

"Okay, Dad. I'll talk to you sometime. Bye."

"Bye, Kim. We love you."

"I love both, too!"

As soon as the line went dead, Kim nearly tripped.

"Watch your step, Cupcake."

Kim nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Where are we going to go, Shego? Where can we hide?"

Shego grabbed Kim's arm and turned toward a mountain.

"Let's head there," Shego said. "Dr. D abandoned that lair a year ago. It's rundown, off the grid, and completely safe."

"And if it's not?"

"There are some stun-guns in one of the back rooms."

Kim nodded as the sped off toward the abandoned lair.

* * *

******And there's the forth chapter. I know I'm kicking these out pretty fast. Nothing else to do while I've got this story's idea in my head. So why waste it? Anywho, on to the preview!**

******Kim and Shego are heading to an abandoned lair. What will they find? Will it still be abandoned? Or will it be occupied? That's coming up next chapter! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kim and Shego walked into the base.

"Hello, ladies."

The lights came on and both women found themselves surrounded by Global Justice agents.

"Both of you have caused me a lot of trouble."

Kim glared at Betty.

"No tricks or my agents will pump you full of lead."

Kim opened her hand and her Kimmunicator fell to the ground.

"You get that, Wade?"

"_I did."_

"What?"

"I told you I could smell you a mile off. I caught your scent down the hill a ways."

Betty stared at the image of the boy genius.

"_I have proof that Kim and Shego have caused no problems with their powers, Dr. Director. Why are you so afraid of them?"_

"They're a danger!"

Kim and Shego growled.

"Betty? Leave or I'll tear you apart."

Betty looked up at Kim.

"I'm not completely human, Betty. My animal half want's to rip you to shreds for what you're doing. If you don't leave now, I'll let my beast free."

Betty watched as Kim's hands turned to claws, her nose was becoming orange-red with fur.

"I'm holding it back as much as possible! Leave!"

Betty motioned the men to move.

"Out!"

Kim's hair shortened as her face become that of a cat.

"Leave, Betty! Last warning!"

Betty ran out the door, watching as Kim slowly regained her human appearance.

"This isn't over, Kim!"

Kim piked up a large rock and threw it like a baseball at the door beside Betty's head.

"Next shot's at your head!"

Kim picked up another rock and bounced it on her palm a moment before getting ready for the pitch.

Betty ducked out the door before Kim could begin her swing.

"That Betty is getting on my nerves!" Kim said as she threw the rock where Betty's head had been.

Shego walked over to the door and welded it shut.

"There. Now no one can come in."

"And we can't get out."

"Don't worry, Kimmie. There's another entrance in the back."

Kim nodded before turning around and stripping down. She then put her clothes in her bag.

"Wow, Princess."

Kim blushed before turning into a panther.

'Come on, Shego. It's time you changed into a panther yourself.'

Shego looked down at her clothes.

Kim laid down and put her paws over her eyes.

'Go ahead and get undressed. I won't look.'

Shego slowly stripped, keeping her eyes on Kim's paw covered face.

"Tell me what to do."

'Let instinct take over.'

Shego felt something surge before she found herself on her hands and feet. But when the villainess looked down, she had paws instead of hands.

'Kimmie.'

Kim removed one paw and looked at Shego.

'You look amazing, Shego.'

Shego's fur was black with green highlights throughout.

Shego saw her reflection in a chrome door and had to agree.

'Thanks, Kimmie-cub.'

Kim mentally groaned.

'Only my parents are allowed to call me that.'

'Too bad.'

Kim groaned as she got to her feet and picked up her bag with her mouth.

'Come on, Shego. Let's get relaxed.'

Shego nodded her head as she followed the orange-red panther out of the room and deeper into the lair.

* * *

"Mr. Load, we need to capture them and run some tests."

Wade glared at the woman on sitting at her desk.

"Kim is my best friend. I will not betray her trust."

"She's a monster!"

"How? So she has a tail. So she can turn into a panther. Would you allow people to run tests and experiment on you if you were a were-panther?"

"Were-panther?"

"Yes. And don't change the subject. Would you allow yourself to those experiments if you were in Kim and Shego's place?"

"I would do whatever I was told."

"Alright. Let me put it this way. Think of yourself as Kim. You just found out she has enough strength to do anything and panic. You run to the one place you trust for freaky stuff. Then later you find you have to run from them. How would you fell?"

"I would do whatever I was told," Betty repeated.

"Dammit, Doctor!"

Betty's mouth slammed shut as she heard the child on the screen swear.

"Shes still in high school! She's still a teenager! She trusted you and you threw her trust back in her face! She wanted you to understand and you just played ignorance!"

"That's where you're wrong."

"You're not wanting to play ignorance! You're wanting to cut her up and see how she works! Well I'll tell you what you can do."

"What?"

"Recover from a system wide crash!"

After a few moments, the entire room went black.

* * *

"_Well, Kim, I'm sure I'm going to be in major trouble with Betty when she gets her system back up."_

Kim nodded as she spooned cereal into her mouth.

"She still want to experiment on us?"

Wade nodded.

"_She said that if she was in your place, she'd do whatever she was told."_

Kim burst out laughing.

"I bet she would!" Kim said between gasps for air.

Shego grinned as she looked at the redhead across the table from her. Shego's tail was twitching in excitement.

"_What about you, Shego?"_

"I would have burned every man if they had gotten a hold of me."

Kim nodded.

"I thought you would. That's why I played baseball yesterday."

They finished their meal before they heard banging on the main doors.

"Open up, Kimberly Ann Possible!"

"Mom?"

Kim ran to the door and threw it open easily, despite the weld.

"Mom!" Kim said as she gave her mom a light hug.

"Hey, don't forget me!"

Kim saw her father.

"Dad!"

Kim released her mother to embrace her father.

"Cool!"

Kim caught both of her brothers and picked them up by the necks of their shirts.

"You two are entering my home," Kim said bringing them to face her. "You do not touch anything, switch anything on, or make any messes. Got me?"

Both Tim and Jim were stunned by how she was holding them. As well as she was walking as if nothing was amiss.

"Kim?"

"What happened..."

"...to you?"

"I'm a were-panther, boys."

"Whoa!"

"Cool!"

"Do you have..."

"...to wait for..."

"...the full moon..."

"...to transform?"

"Ask mom," Kim said as she sat her brothers down on the couch. "Now remember what I said. No messing around in the lair."

Kim walked back over to the kitchen table and picked up the Kimmunicator.

"Wade? I need a favor."

"_What can a do for you?"_

"I need clothes that won't rip when I change form."

"_Already done. Your mother should have a pair for both you and Shego."_

Kim turned to find her mother holding out two sets of clothes. One set was white and blue, like Kim's battle suit, and the other was green and black.

"Nice. Now these won't rip?"

"_You could try. I'm sure you'll find them satisfactory."_

Kim took the top and started pulling it as far apart as she could. Not one seam broke.

"Nice, Wade. Now let me go and change."

Kim shot out of the room, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Kim sure can run fast," Jim said.

Tim nodded his head in agreement.

After a moment, Kim came back into the room. She was barefooted, the pants of the suit barely going past her knees. The shirt went below her breasts but didn't cover her stomach, the sleeves going past her elbows. She then posed for her new clothing.

"Well?"

"Looks good, Kimmie," Shego said before walking out of the room with her new suit.

"Okay, boys," Kim said looking at her brothers. "Come on over and give your sister a pat on the head."

Kim's body started shifting, her body gaining fur as her hands and feet became paws.

In a matter of seconds, she was walking over to her parents, keeping her eyes down. She then felt the hand of her mother on her jaw.

"You make a beautiful panther, Kim."

Kim purred at the compliment. She turned to her father, who was smiling.

"Just so you know, Kimmie-cub, I agree with your mother."

Kim's purring grew louder as she rubbed her head against her fathers. She then turned to her grinning brothers. Crouching down for them, she used her tail to motion for them to climb on.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Tim asked.

"Hoosha!" Jim replied.

Both ran to Kim and climbed up on her back, both spurring her.

"You two might not want to spur her."

Jim and Tim looked over at Shego. She was in a set of clothes similar to Kim's. Except these were longer on the arms, legs and waist. Only her hands and feet were visible.

"She threw me off for it."

Shego then walked back over to the doors and closed them, re-welding them shut.

* * *

******Kim and Shego now have company, but it's not GJ company. How will Kim and Shego adapt to this? How soon will Betty have GJ back up and running? These answers next chapter! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Mom! The tweebs are destroying my room!"

Ann walked in to find both Jim and Tim tinkering with the rockets in there.

"Why did you make the ammunition room into your bedroom?"

"I didn't want the tweebs to get the rockets and blow themselves up!"

Kim walked over and tried to get at the boys but they held up their welders. Kim hissed at her bothers.

"James and Timothy Possible!"

The twins knew they were in trouble now.

They looked behind their sister and saw their mother.

"Hehe, hi, Mom," both said, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't you 'hi, Mom' me. I just saw you ward your sister off with fifteen hundred degree flames!"

The twins shut off their welders and took off their goggles.

"We are in Kim's home! You two should know better!"

"But mom!"

"No! She didn't want you to get the ammunition! You could kill yourselves in here!"

Kim grabbed both her brothers and took them out of her room.

"You go in there again, I'm destroying your tools!"

The twins gawked at their sister.

"You wouldn't!"

"You try something else in my room and it's the welder first!"

Kim dropped her brothers off in their room and walked out.

"And I thought Wego were trouble."

Kim looked over at Shego.

"I thought your brothers were alright," Kim stated.

Shego turned away, her tail twitching.

"At least they're not like Mego or Hego. Those two are just pains in the ass!"

Kim couldn't help agreeing.

"I feel sorry for you. Your brother Hego was just annoying and so full of himself. The only good part was when I had his super-strength."

Shego nodded as she continued cooking the food.

"I still can't believe you kicked my ass when I had every one of my siblings powers."

Kim chuckled as she walked over and leaned against the counter.

"So what caused you to go evil?"

Shego looked at Kim before turning back to Kim.

"Digging deep, aren't we, Kimmie?"

Kim just shrugged.

"I got tired of being a goody-goody."

Kim leaned into Shego's view.

"I know that's not the reason."

Shego glared at the redhead.

"Is my past bothering you?"

Kim shook her head but remained where she stood.

"Fine. I got fed up with having to take shit for the color of my skin. 'Oh, look. It's a freak!' And when they found out I could make plasma, the damned scientists wanted to try to reproduce it."

"Didn't Drakken or some of the other villains want to get their hands on your powers as well?"

Shego shook her head.

"They understood that if they tried anything, I'd fucking kick their asses."

Kim nodded her head.

"Well, Shego, like it or not, we're stuck together."

"As long as you don't cause me any trouble with those damned brothers of yours."

"Hey!"

Shego grinned. She loved getting under the redhead's skin.

Shego had her mouth open to say something when Kim put a hand over it.

"Betty."

Kim took off toward the front door, her body shifting into her panther form.

Shego turned off the stove and moved the food to a different burner before following Kim's example.

Kim was growling at the front door. Sparks were coming through as someone on the other side was cutting through weld.

"As soon as that door's open, start shooting."

Kim and Shego ran at the doors, shifting back to human in the process.

"Mon! Dad! Get back! Go to the tweebs' room!"

Ann and James nodded and took off, dragging their sons with them out of the main room.

"Ready, Pumpkin?"

Kim nodded before they both threw open the doors and jumped out of the way of the barrage of bullets.

"I could have sworn!"

Kim and Shego waited until Betty was directly under them before dropping down.

"Alright, boys," Kim said as she grabbed Betty around the neck, Shego holding up her claws to Betty's face.

"You can leave!" Shego said, her claws barely touching the brunette. Betty flinched.

The agents stood their ground.

"Betty, you tell them to leave or they'll find themselves in a bloody pile!"

Betty could hear the hatred in Kim's voice.

"Agent Du. Fall back."

"But, sir..."

"Now, Agent Du."

Betty watched as all her men retreated through the door.

Shego walked over to the door and sealed it shut with her plasma again.

Kim pulled Betty's gun out and took out the clip. She then emptied the gun's chamber.

"Now, Betty, we're going to have a quiet, calm, and reasonable talk."

Betty couldn't do anything other than agree.

Kim let Betty go after putting the woman's unloaded gun back in it's holster.

"Now, you're going to just sit there and listen for a moment."

Betty nodded as she fingered her gun.

"We are not going to be your lab rats. We may be a something new to you guys, but we will not be your damn lab rats!"

"You're not human anymore."

Kim growled as she pounced on the older woman. She put her face right in Betty's.

"You want to be a were-panther? Huh?"

"No."

"If you don't call off your damn forces, I'll bite you myself," Kim stated. "And it won't be my human teeth I bite you with."

"I can't let you two roam free."

"Betty, where have we gone since you trapped us in here, hmm? How many places have Shego and I gone?"

"None, but-"

"Then how can we be a danger?" Kim asked as she got off Betty and settled on the floor. "I didn't hurt you last week. I didn't hurt anyone when I went on my mission last week."

"Because you had other things on your mind."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Betty nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I've got news for you Betty. The only thing that's changed about me is my speed, strength, eyes and I now have a tail. I still eat all the same foods I ate before this happened. I still like to spar with Shego. I still like going to school."

"You mean you don't drink blood or eat raw meat?"

Kim looked away with disgust, a slight shiver running down her spine.

"No, Betty. I'm just as normal in the food department as I was before this happened to me. The only difference is I eat twice as much."

Betty looked at Kim and was surprised to find her leaning against Shego's legs.

"Are you two getting friendly?"

Kim looked up at Shego.

"We don't mind each others company anymore," Shego stated.

"That's probably the only good thing that's happened since this all started," Kim said.

"But remember, Princess, you dragged me into this."

"Well, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, now would you?"

Shego didn't say a thing. She hated when Kim was right.

Kim and Shego turned their attention back on the one-eyed woman.

"So, are we at an understanding?" Kim asked as she slowly held out the gun clip, still full of ammo.

Betty look Kim in the eye before nodding.

"I'll call off the capture team. But would you at least come in for some more tests? Blood work, physicals, stuff like that?"

Kim glared at the woman.

"No, Kim. I promise it's just going to be like what you did when you got there the first time."

Kim continued to glare at the woman.

"No restraints."

Betty held up her hands.

"I promise not to do anything you don't approve of," she said as she held out her hand for the clip.

"If you try to experiment on me, or Shego, I'll not hesitate to knock you on your ass, you out cold."

Betty nodded as she took the clip from Kim, slid it back into her gun and stood up.

"Now get going," Kim stated as she rose from the floor. "We'll show up when we feel like it."

Shego nodded her agreement.

"Next time you come over, make sure to call ahead instead of jumping the fence."

Kim chuckled as she walked Betty to the entrance and opened the door for her.

"Well, Kimmie, that's that."

"But we still have to go in."

Shego nodded as she looked at the younger woman.

"That may be true for another day, but right now, you need to go check on your family and I'll finish dinner."

Kim nodded and headed off towards her twin brother's room as Shego walked back towards the kitchen.

* * *

******And here is chapter 6. Sorry for the wait. I needed a small break from writing. But that break is over with now so I'm back. Now on to the preview!**

******Kim and Shego have agreed, reluctantly, to go through the tests that Betty want's them to do. What will the two Were-panthers find when they get to Global Justice HQ? Will it be a peaceful visit or will it end with Betty in the GJ infirmary? You'll just have to wait and see! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**A/N: I would also like to thank the people that favorited this story as well as followed it. You have my eternal thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kim watched as the scenery few by, her front plastered to Shego's back as the villainess weaved through traffic.

"You're right," Kim said as she looked around. "Riding a bike was a better idea than driving a car."

"I'm usually right when it comes to my bike," Shego said as she patted the tank of her Ducati.

It took them another ten minutes to get to the GJHQ fence. When the got there, the guards looked them over before opening the gate.

"I hope we're not going to regret this," Kim said as she took off her helmet and got off the bike. Shego followed suit.

"Right this way," Agent Du said as he watched the two dismount.

Kim and Shego's tails started to twitch.

They both walked down the hall toward Betty's office, several more men coming and walking around them.

"I smell a trap," Shego said as she pulled Kim closer.

As soon as they entered the office, two scientists stood and looked toward the two were-panthers.

"Ah. Our test subject! Excellent!"

Kim and Shego glared at Betty.

She had her hand over her face and wasn't looking at them. This make Kim and Shego share looks of unease. Betty wasn't in control right now.

"Now," Shego said.

Kim and Shego then started knocking guards down left and right until they stood next to the scientists.

"You might want to drop what you're carrying," Kim said as her hands became claws.

The two scientists didn't budge.

Kim walked over to each and grabbed them by their throat.

They tried to evade her grip, but she was the quicker.

"Betty!"

The one-eyed woman looked at them.

"I didn't have anything to do with this. The research department has the power to override authority."

Kim looked to the two men in her hands. She then brought them to her face.

"You two leave! You try this again and you'll be the ones experimented on!"

"How? It's not like you can turn-"

"How do you think I got like this way?! I bite you as a panther and you'll both be going to the lab instead!"

The two in Kim's grip looked at her, horrified.

"Now get out of my sight!" Kim said as she threw the two men toward the pile next to the door.

Kim then turned around and sat down in a chair, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kim. Those idiots think they run the place sometime."

Kim crossed her arms as she looked away, her tail twitching due to her rage.

Shego watched as the two scientists got up and ran out the door.

"I know I'm asking for something that you two don't want to do now, but could we please get that data we wanted?"

Kim's anger filled eyes locked onto Betty. She still had her eye covered.

"Did you try to stop those bastards?"

Betty nodded as she lowered her hand. Her eye had a bag under it, like she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

"I came back here after our little talk and the scientists deemed they needed you for their experiments so they assumed control of GJ."

Kim looked at Shego as the older woman sat down.

"You promise, in writing, that as soon as you have your data, we're free to go?" Kim asked, her frown easing slightly.

Betty handed over a sheet of paper. It was signed by Dr. Elizabeth Director.

"This will do," Kim said as she slid the paper into the bag on her back.

Betty stood up and walked to the door, stepping over her men.

"So what's first on the list?" Kim asked.

"We would like to get a sample of your venom."

"Huh?"

"The compound that turns a human to a were-panther. It will be found in your panther fangs."

Kim and Shego nodded as they followed the woman out of the room.

* * *

Kim leaned against Shego as they sat on the floor eating their lunch the next day. The day before had been nothing but test after test. They were starting to get annoyed.

"You two ready for the final test?" Betty asked looking at the pair.

Kim and Shego both jumped to their feet.

"And that would be...?" Kim asked.

Betty had already tested their endurance, speed, gotten a hold on both of their venom, checked to see how high each could jump, eyesight and strength.

"We just need a blood sample now."

Kim sighted before looking at the woman.

"This is the last one?"

Betty nodded.

Kim turned to Shego.

"Let's do it, Princess. I want to go home."

Kim nodded as both held out their arms.

To lab techs ran over and drew a fair amount of blood.

"Okay, ladies. You're free to go."

Kim walked over to Betty.

"Just one request, Betty."

Betty looked at the teen.

"Don't try to cure us. We're getting use to having our powers. And don't let those scientists get a hold of our venom. If they did, they'd surely make their own test subject. And if that happens, you might be in the cage."

Betty held out her hand. In it was the venom they had taken from both Kim and Shego.

"That's why I'm giving you the venom back. We've got the data we needed from it. We don't need the core samples anymore."

Kim grabbed both vials of the venom and put it in her bag.

"I guess I'll see you later, Betty. Come by the lair anytime to chat."

The brunette nodded turning to leave the room.

"You two might want to run," Betty said as she backed back up to the two.

"Get me those creatures!" the two scientists from before yelled. "Don't let them get away!"

Kim and Shego watched as twenty armed agents drew their guns.

Shego ignited her plasma before throwing a few at the agents in the lead.

Before anything bad could happen, namely Shego melting someone's face off, Agent Will Du pulled two guns and pointed them at the scientists.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked Betty.

"Yes. Thank you, Agent Du."

The man nodded as he stood in front of the two men.

"You are under arrest for crimes against humans. Namely expressing the need to experiment on humans."

The two scientists tried to protest, but the other agents had lowered their weapons with sighs of relief. The did not like having to raise their guns against Kim Possible. Shego they didn't mind, but not Kim Possible.

Shego watched as Kim walked over to the two shaking scientists and pulled them close.

"We may not be totally human, anymore, but we are still half human! Think about that before you say anything else, assholes!"

"You are just creatures made to dissect."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Let me at them, Kimmie!"

Kim tossed one man at Shego.

One of her plasma covered hands went out as she grabbed the man.

"You think us noting more than animals? An animal is something that can't make life making decisions."

The man tried to stab Shego with something but the woman was faster. She slapped his hand away and a syringe fell to the floor. A strange liquid filled the needle.

Kim grabbed that man's hand and found a syringe similar.

"Sedatives."

Shego nodded before pulling the man's nose within an inch from her own.

"Listen here, jackass. We will not be your damned lab rats! You can try over and over and over to get us, but in the end, you'll either end up dead or in prison!"

Betty walked over and looked at the man in Shego's grip.

"This woman has been cleared of all charges as of yesterday, Dr. Anderton. If you attempt to keep them against their wills, you will be arrested."

"We will have them on the table dead!"

Betty turned to Will.

"Agent Du, please escort both Dr. Anderton and Dr. Williams to the holding cells. And make sure they don't have anything that can help them escape."

Will nodded and motioned for the men to take the scientists.

As soon as the men were out of the room, which the scientists fought every last step, Betty turned to the women.

"Well, a deal's a deal. You're free to go. We got all the data we wanted and you two are still breathing."

Kim nodded as she picked up her bag.

"But one more thing."

Both were-panthers turn to look at the leader of GJ.

"Are you going to return to your criminal activities, Shego?"

Shego looked at the redhead before shaking her head.

"No. I'll try to keep my ass in line but don't expect too much."

Betty nodded as both younger women left the room and then the base.

* * *

******There you go. Chapter 7! As a few of you thought, it was a trap, but not set by Betty. Some greedy scientists wanted to kill and dissect our duo, which Kim and Shego would have fought every last step of the way. Anywho, on to the preview!**

******Our ladies have allowed Betty to run some tests and it wasn't all that bad. But now that that's over, what are our ladies going to do? Will Shego completely give up a life of crime? Will the two scientists get out and try again? These questions will be answered next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kim and Shego pulled into the lair, the light's on the bike going out as they entered the lighted space.

"Kimmie!"

Kim looked over and there stood her mother and father, both their faces showing immense relief.

Kim pulled her helmet off and got off the bike. She then embraced both her parents.

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

They tightened the hold on their daughter.

"So you're both okay?"

Kim nodded as she pulled away.

"Nothing happened except some greedy scientists wanted to dissect us."

Both her parents turned to look at Shego.

"Those bastards won't be doing anything anytime soon. Not after being put behind bars."

Ann and James smiled as they hugged their daughter again. Kim's Kimmunicator broke the moment.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_It seems like Drakken is causing some trouble."_

Kim looked at Shego before looking back at device in her hands.

"Ride?"

"_Should be there in a five minutes."_

"I'm going, Princess."

Kim nodded as she returned her gaze to Shego.

"Wait, are you..."

"No. I'm not going back to that wacko," Shego said as she walked toward the hallway leading to the kitchen to get a drink.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. I didn't want to have to put my friend in prison."

Shego stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shego?"

The green skinned woman slowly turned around with a shocked facial expression.

"What's wrong, Shego?"

"Are we really friends, Princess?"

Kim nodded.

"My arch rival, a friend?"

Kim laughed as she thought on it.

"We've got one more thing in common now other than how we like to fight each other. We're were-panthers."

Shego nodded as she looked toward the door.

"Our ride's here," Kim said as she pocketed the Kimmunicator and pulled her bag on.

Kim and Shego ran out the door and jumped the ten feet up to the already open door of the helicopter.

"KP!" Ron said as he got ready to push Shego out of the aircraft.

"Do it, buffoon, and you'll end up on the ground."

"Kim! Why is she here?" he asked before he felt something tapping his arm. He grabbed it and Kim cried out in pain.

"Let go of my tail!"

Ron's hand dropped what he had grabbed and noticed it was an orange-red tail, the color matching Kim's hair.

"Tail?"

"I'm not completely human anymore."

Ron turned to glare at Shego.

"This is you're fault, isn't it?!"

Shego sat down next to Kim and grabbed the redhead's tail gently. She then started rubbing it.

"No, buffoon. She got me into this."

Ron was going to ask Kim something but noticed that she was leaning against Shego and she was purring.

"KP, purring?"

Kim looked at Ron.

"Remember that cat that bit me?" she asked quietly, as her tail was still being rubbed.

Ron nodded.

"I can turn into one."

Ron looked doubtful.

"I'll show you when we get there. I'm sure Drakken will be glad to see me as a panther again."

"We're here, Miss Possible."

"Thanks, Mr. Erickson."

"It's the least I can do after you saved my hide from that pack of wolves."

"No big. I'm just glad I had thought to bring a few sub sandwiches for lunch that day."

She then jumped out of the helicopter at twenty feet, both her and Shego not using the drop line. Ron, not only used the line, but got his pants caught in the hook.

"Just great!" he yelled.

Kim and Shego laugh until he's finally on the ground.

"Shego? Will you carry my bag?"

Shego nodded and took the bag Kim offered. She then started stripping her outer clothing to her ElastiSuit, as she and Shego had started calling it.

She then placed the clothing in the bag as well as her shoes.

"KP?"

Kim looked at him before turning away. Arching her back she falls to the ground, her body slowly gaining size and shape.

"KP?"

Kim's head turned to face him, her fur covered nose sticking out slightly. After a few more seconds, Shego was walking over to Kim who had dropped into a crouch to welcome Shego.

"KP?"

"Buffoon, just get on."

Ron slowly walked over to look the giant cat in the eyes. Those emerald eyes so familiar yet so strange.

"Ron, get on," Shego said, speaking for Kim.

Ron's gaze shot to Shego.

"Just repeating what Princess said."

Ron walked to Kim's side and slowly climbed on.

"Don't spur her," Shego said as Kim rose to stand. "And if you don't hold on to me, you're not going to be on for very long."

Ron was a little worried about grabbing the waist of the villainess, but Kim's sudden forward momentum forced him to grab hold.

'He's close,' Kim said, following Drakken's scent. 'He's so smelly.'

Shego laughed as she rubbed Kim's head.

'That he is, Pumpkin. How much further?'

Kim ran through some brush before stopping before some impressive metal doors.

"So he moved back here."

Kim nodded her head as she pushed the door open. As soon as it was open, she walked in, not caring that there were at least fifty men walking around the room.

'Shoes.'

Shego pulled the bag around and pulled out Kim's shoes. She then jumped off of Kim, pulling Ron with her.

In an instant, Kim was human and putting on the shoes quickly.

Just as one man got to her to attack, Kim was lightly pushing him away, which nearly sent the guy flying.

"KP?"

Kim grabbed one man and held him up while looking over at Ron.

"Something wrong, Ron?"

"Something wrong?! You're holding up a guy as if he doesn't weigh a thing!"

Kim looked at the man before tossing him hard at some incoming men. The man turned projectile hit his comrades and knocked them all off their feet.

"He didn't weigh a thing," Kim said as she slowly walked toward the main room.

"Kim Possible!"

Kim smiled as she looked at the blue idiot.

"What's the dooms day weapon this time?"

Drakken then saw Shego leaning against the door.

"Shego! Where have you been?!"

Shego ignored the question.

"Attack Kim Possible, Shego!"

Shego still ignored her ex-employer.

"You know, Kimmie, I never noticed how good you look in that ElastiSuit."

Kim looked at Shego, a blush clearly visible on her cheeks.

"Shego!"

Shego turned her head to face Drakken.

"Attack!"

Shego grinned as she jumped over to Drakken and got up in his face.

"Attack whom? Kimmie? I don't think so. I don't attack friends."

"But you're evil! What about our evil family?"

"I've found my family. The Possibles have been more of a family than you ever were. And for the record, Dr. D, I quit. I don't need you're money, I don't need your complaints, I don't need to hear your plans for taking over the world, and I won't, absolutely will not, attack Kimmie."

Shego walked back over to Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder before facing blue boy.

"I think he needs to now why I'm on your side now."

Kim pulls off her shoes and places them in her bag, along with Shego's clothing.

Tossing the bag to the side, both Kim and Shego shift from human to panthers.

Drakken backed away as fast as he could until he was pressed against a wall. After a few more seconds, he fainted.

'And that is why I quit,' Shego said in Kim's mind as though she was still talking to Drakken.

Both Kim and Shego return to being human and pull on their clothing.

"Ready to get out of here, Princess and head back to the lair?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of heading back to my house."

Shego nodded as she walked away.

"Wanna come with?"

Shego turned around to find Kim right next to her.

"Come and live with you?"

Kim nodded her head.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind. And we have a guest bedroom."

Shego thought it over. Go and live with her friend. Friend. She hadn't had one of those in years.

Looking at her once arch foe, Shego nodded.

Kim put an arm around Shego's shoulders and together, they walked out of the lair.

* * *

******Kim and Shego have gone on their first duo mission, not counting Ron, of course.**

******Kim and Shego are about to move out of the lair, the only home Shego has had since she was changed. How will Ann and James take Shego moving in? How will the tweebs handle having to leave the lair(Grinning evilly)? How will the school take Kim's new accessory? All these answers next time in "The Panther Within". Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**Sorry for this guys, but one fact about this story: it only has seven chapters left, counting this one.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kim walked into class the next day with her books in one arm and holding the Kimmunicator, talking to Wade, with the other.

"Miss Possible, please take that tail off and put that device away."

Kim looked at her teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin, but the tail stays. Can't take it off, anyway."

"Now, Possible!"

Kim walked over and tapped his face with the tail.

"It's not fake, sir. You're telling me to take off a body part. Should I tell you to take off your arm?"

Barkin grabbed the tail and pulled, causing Kim to cry out very loudly in pain.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"Take the tail off!"

Kim grabbed the man's hands, pried them open with ease and pulled her tail free. She then started rubbing it to get the pain out.

"What did I just say?!" Kim yelled at the man. "My tail is part of my body! I couldn't take it off without having to have it cut off!"

Kim turned around and, ignoring all the stares from her classmates, dropped into her seat, still rubbing her tail.

"This class will not start until you remove that tail. As well as those contacts."

Kim glared at the man.

"I can't."

"You mean you won't. You've glued the tail on and you won't pull the contacts out."

"Oh, yeah."

Kim stood up and let her tail flick around. She then wrapped it around her waist.

"Like a glued on tail can move. And if you think these are contacts," Kim said, pointing at her eyes, "think again."

"I'm waiting, Possible."

Kim sat down and just pulled out a book and began to read.

She then felt extreme pain in her tail. Crying out in near agony, she turned to see what had happened.

Barkin was standing there with a pair of bloody scissors.

Kim grabbed her tail and began licking the blood away.

"See what you did?!"

She grabbed her sleeve and pulled it clean away from her shirt, surprising everyone in the class, as well as seeing the blood dripping from her tail, and wrapped her tail.

Kim then got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Get back here, Possible."

Kim walked into the gym and jumped up into the rafters.

"Possible!"

"You won't get me from up here, sir."

Barkin and the rest of the class look up and see Kim sitting in the rafters in the middle of the gym.

"GET DOWN HERE AND TAKE THAT TAIL OFF!"

Kim shook her head before laying down on the rafter.

"I'm not coming down."

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Shego.

"Would you be able to keep me company?"

"_What's wrong, Kimmie?"_

"Barkin is giving me headache."

Shego groaned over the line.

"_I'll be there as quickly as I can. You want me to tell your parents?"_

"Please and thank you."

* * *

"I see you haven't changed a bit."

Barkin turned around and found himself face to face with Shego.

"Miss Go."

"It's Shego."

"What are you doing here?"

"This."

Shego walked over to the area on the ground where Kim was and jumped up into the rafters.

"Hey, Cupcake."

Kim smiled as she stood up and ran over to where Shego was.

"Oh, am I glad to see you."

Shego caught sight of the bloodstained garment wrapped around Kim's tail.

"What happened to your tail?"

Kim pointed at Barkin.

"POSSIBLE!"

"I'm getting tired of him. He's called the principle, the nurse, the councilor, he even called some of the regular teachers to try to get me to come down."

"And?"

"They all asked why I was up here."

"What did you tell them?"

"I said that I wanted to get away from Barkin's big damn mouth."

Shego laughed as she wrapped Kim in a light hug.

"So tell me, Kimmie," Shego said once she released the girl. "What happened to your tail?"

"Well, I was walking in with my books in one hand and my Kimmunicator in the other, getting the usual gossip news when Barkin told me to take off my tail and put my Kimmunicator away. Well I turned it off and put it away but that wasn't enough for that ape. He kept telling me to take off my tail. Well this kept on and up till now, he's grabbed it, pulled it, and even tried cutting it off with a pair of scissors."

Shego growled as she looked down at the man.

"Barkin!"

Shego dropped to the ground.

"How dare you try to cut Kimmie's tail off!"

"It's not real!"

"Oh, it's real! Just like mine!"

She grabbed her own tail and threw it in his face.

Kim dropped down and walked over, her tail still hurting like hell.

"Possible! Take that tail off!"

"Can I, Shego?"

Shego motioned for Kim to go ahead.

Kim fell to the ground and in a matter of seconds, was advancing on Barkin as panther.

"It's a good thing you wore the ElastiSuit under your regular clothing."

'I know.'

"So how do you like Kimmie now?" Shego asked as she wrapped her arms around Kim's neck.

'Uh... Shego? What are you doing?'

"Showing the man who I'm with."

Kim looked at here before returning her gaze to the main problem. After a few more seconds, she decided to return to human. Then walked walked over and grabbed him by his lapels.

"Listen and listen good. I will not have you trying to cut my tail off, pull it off, or even try to get me to take out my 'contacts' that don't even exist. I'm a were-panther and I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why did you walk out?"

Kim pushed him backward hard.

"Because if I hadn't, you would be dead now."

With that, Kim and Shego walked out of the school and headed home.

* * *

"Are you alright, Kimmie-cub?" James asked.

Kim nodded as she hugged her father.

"What happened at school?"

Shego sat down next to Kim and leaned against the girl.

"Steve Barkin tried to cut Kimmie's tail off with a pair of scissors. Not to mention grabbing it and pulling it."

Kim watched the look of astonishment cross their faces before it was replaced by shock.

"He tried to cut your tail off?!" Ann asked, her voice high.

Kim nodded as she walked away and jumped up to her room.

"Shego, please go with her," Ann requested.

Shego nodded before jumping up as well.

"You okay, Cupcake?"

Kim nodded as she laid down on her bed. With a finger, she motioned for Shego to come closer.

"You said when you put your arms around me that you were showing who you were with. What did you mean?"

Shego sat down on the bed and looked down at the young woman before her. Then, without saying another word, she leaned down and kissed her soundly.

"Does that answer your question, Princess?"

Kim's eyes were wide with shock. Not only at Shego's actions, but at her own as well. Not only had she been kissed, but she had returned that kiss with as much intensity as she had received.

Kim blushed as she looked away, nodding.

Shego then pulled Kim into another kiss. This time, Kim didn't hesitate.

* * *

******Well, there you have it. They finally kissed. But as we all know, this is just the start. So on to the preview!**

******Kim's starting to have feelings for her arch foe. She didn't know when it took place, but it did. So how are her parents going to take this news? How will Ron? And what of Betty? The answers next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**ONLY 6 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kim walked down the stairs in a daze after her make-out with Shego. Her checks were still stinging with heat and her tail was twitching so much she had to grab it to keep it still.

"Mom?"

Ann turned to her daughter as Kim walked into the kitchen.

Kim sat down.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked up and saw her mother standing in front of her.

"What's the matter, dear?"

Kim lowered her head and whispered loud enough for her mother to hear,

"I kissed Shego."

Ann sat down next to Kim and lifted Kim's head to look her in the eye.

"You kissed Shego?"

Kim nodded.

"I did. And I liked it."

Ann looked into her daughter's eyes. Even though they were different, they were still the same.

"I've always known you liked Shego. You're just now realizing it. Every time you talked about your fights with her, you always had a smile on your face. Every time you came home from a mission that had to do with Shego, you always came in with a spring in your step."

Kim looked away as she released her tail. It wasn't twitching anymore. She wouldn't have heard anything else as she was so deep in thought, thinking about all the times she and the villainess had fought.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up into the face of her once arch foe.

"She's right, Kimmie. I was always the same way when I went to visit my mother."

"But... I'm not a lesbian. At least, I didn't think I was."

Kim looked across the kitchen, not really focusing on anything.

"If that last kiss we shared is any indication, you just might be, Princess."

Kim's gaze shot back to Shego.

"So what do ya say, Kimmie? Wanna be my girl?"

Kim looked at her mother, her face showing hope and apprehension.

"Well, Kim, you are old enough to choose these things on your own. Whatever you choose, your father and I will be behind you one hundred percent."

"That's right, Kimmie-cub."

Kim looked behind Shego to see her father leaning against the door frame. Kim shot out of her chair and hugged her father.

"What about me?" Ann asked her daughter before she too was engulfed in a hug.

Kim then threw herself at Shego and kissed her soundly on the lips before blushing. In that instant her lips had connected with Shego's, all coherent thought had left her brain. Just the urge to kiss the woman that held her had remained.

"Sorry," Kim said once she released Shego.

"For what?"

Kim looked around and found that she and Shego were alone in the kitchen.

Shego didn't give Kim a chance to say a thing. She pulled the redhead to her and kissed her.

* * *

Kim walked into school the next day, a grin plastered on her face, her tail twitching. She then walked into her first period class.

"Possible."

Kim glared at Barkin as he walked over.

"I asked you yesterday to remove that tail and I stand by what I said."

Glancing around the crowded room she motioned for all the students to step back.

"I guess telling you what I was yesterday didn't help. And I guess what I became didn't help either."

"Smoke and mirrors."

Kim glanced around at the other students.

"If you want to come over and pet me after I'm a cat, you all are more than welcome to."

The class looked at her in confusion.

Kim then started removing her outer clothes and stuffed them into her bag, leaving her in her ElastiSuit.

"I guess I must remind you that I'm not completely human anymore."

Kim glared at Barkin as he crossed his arms.

She then fell forward onto her hands and in less than a minute was glaring at him with her olive cat eyes.

"Not impressed."

Kim padded over and put her face in his and hissed.

"Nice try, Possible."

Kim put her left fore-paw on Barkin's shoulder and pushed down, not digging her claws into him, just applying pressure. In a matter of seconds, he was on his knees and trying to get up.

"Let me up, Possible!"

Kim put her other paw on his back and sat her head down. She then looked over at her other classmates. With her tail, Kim motioned for them to come over.

"POSSIBLE!"

Kim growled at the man under her. She wasn't causing any pain, just pinning him to the ground.

Her classmates walked over and slowly started to rub her fur.

"Wow, Kim, you're so soft," one said.

"Get off, Possible!"

Kim slowly moved her paws from the man's back and walked back to the middle of the room where her classmates continued to pet and rub her.

By the end of the first period, Kim had fallen asleep from all the attention she had gotten.

"Come on, Kim. Time to wake up."

Kim opened her eyes and saw she was still a panther. With a yawn, she changed back to human.

"Well, Mr. Barkin," Kim said with another yawn, "I'm off to another class where they think I'm not trying to play the cat. I'm a were-panther and I'm not going to change just to please you."

Kim walked out of the room with her tail twitching.

* * *

Kim sat down and was about to enjoy her meal when her Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Duff is in Scotland trying to force everyone to sign over the golf courses."_

"Ride?"

_"Outside. Shego and Ron are waiting."_

Kim nodded as she ran out the cafeteria and into the car waiting for her. As soon as she had secured her seat belt, she leaned over the console and kissed her green-skinned girlfriend.

"KP!"

Kim looked at Ron.

"What are you kissing her for?!"

"Because I'm her girlfriend. Doy!"

Ron was shocked.

Shego put her foot down on the gas and they were heading toward the airport.

When Kim and Shego got out of the car, Ron didn't move.

"Ron?"

"I'm not going unless you tell me that you were just fooling around when you kissed Shego."

Kim shook her head.

"I've had a crush on Shego for several years. My mother helped me realize that."

"Your mother knows you kissed Shego?"

"She was the first one I told."

Ron was was startled at this news.

"You didn't tell me?"

"I was actually planning on telling you after school today. But you know now."

Kim and Shego's tails twisted together as they walked.

"KP!"

Kim and Shego both turned around to find Ron holding a gun.

"Ron?" Kim said, horrified that her best friend would do something like this. "Since when do you carry a gun?"

"Since I noticed how much you liked Shego! I've known she would steal you away from me!"

"Ron-"

"Get away from my girlfriend, Shego!"

Shego didn't move. Her eyes were focused solely on the gun pointed straight at her head.

Kim moved in front of Shego and stared down her friend.

"Move out of the way, KP."

Kim moved toward Shego and kept the older woman out of the line of fire.

"Close your eyes, Shego," Kim said as she held the older woman.

******BANG!**

* * *

******Kim and Shego have just shown themselves as a couple to Ron and he pulls a gun. Wait, a gun? I guess he has some secrets as well.**

******Kim and Shego are waiting for the pain of the bullet. But will it come? Will Ron sucseed in hurting Shego? And what's going to happen to Kim? You'll find these answers out next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**

******A/N: Things will be explained next chapter.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Last time..._

"_Move out of the way, KP."_

_Kim moved toward Shego and kept the older woman out of the line of fire._

"_Close your eyes, Shego," Kim said as she held the older woman._

******_BANG!_**

* * *

Kim's eyes slammed shut tight and she held Shego as the sound of the gun sounded in the open air. She didn't notice any pain anywhere in her body. One look at Shego and she knew her girlfriend was just fine. She turned around and found Agent Will Du holding Ron down, the gun a few feet away with the barrel still smoking from the single shot.

"Ronald Stoppable, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Shego."

Ron was face down, his eyes wide with shock, tears streaming down his nose to the concrete below.

The agent looked over at Kim and Shego.

"Are you two alright?"

Kim nodded as she continued to hold Shego close.

"Why, Ron?"

Ron didn't answer. He just got to his feet and walked away with Will Du.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed up Wade.

"Wade, connect me to Dr. Director."

Wade nodded.

In a matter of seconds, the image changed.

"Ah, Miss Possible."

"Ron just tried to shoot Shego."

"What?" Betty said, completely taken by surprise.

"Ron pulled a gun and was going to shoot Shego. Agent Du came in and arrested him before he could shoot us."

"Where are you?"

"We're at Middleton Airport, about to head to Scotland to take care of Duff Killigan."

"We'll bring him in. I would like you to come in."

Kim nodded as she looked at Shego.

"Looks like we have to head back to GJHQ. Ready?"

Shego shook her head, but walked back toward the car.

* * *

"Why, Ronald?"

Ron just sat there, tears still falling.

"You've been arrested for Aggravated Assault With A Deadly Weapon. You were lucky you missed both of them like you did."

"Shego took her from me."

Betty just stood there, waiting.

"I've noticed how Kim talks about Shego, how she's always happy when she sees that bitch. I wanted Kim back. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!"

"That was up to her."

"NO! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

Betty shook her head.

"Why did you buy the gun?"

"I didn't buy it."

Dr. Director slid a picture across the table. It was a picture of the gun Ron had used.

"A Glock 19. Mainly used by police and agents."

Ron looked away, glaring.

"You're not getting out. The penalties for Aggravated Assault With A Deadly Weapon is one to twenty years. Seeing as you're still underage, we have no choice to put you in Juvenal Hall until such a time as you do come of age. You will then be serving ten years for your jealousy."

Ron turned to look at Betty, shock, pain, and betrayal clearly written on his face.

"But I'll cut you a deal, Ronald. Tell me who gave you the gun and I'll cut your time down to five years time here and no Juvenal Hall."

Ron looked down.

"Some agent handed it to me. Told me that it was a discharged weapon."

Betty looked down at the picture. They had run the numbers and it had come back as a weapon that had been put in the recycling locker.

"Who was this agent? What was his name?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Would you be able to recognize him if you saw him again?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes."

Betty nodded as she looked into the blonde boys eyes.

"You will be serving five years in the Global Justice holding cells for your crimes. You will not be allowed visitors."

Ron nodded, looking down again. Tears once again fell.

The door burst open and Will came rushing in.

"Kim Possible is wanting to speak to you, Ma'am."

Betty sighed.

Without looking back at Ron, she turned and walked away.

* * *

"Kim, you can't talk to him," Betty said as soon as she walked into the room.

Kim's eyes flared with anger.

"He's my best friend."

Betty didn't get the chance to argue further as Kim walked out the door and into the interrogation room Ron was still sitting in.

"Ron!"

Ron shoot up and looked at the woman before him.

"You came back to me?"

Kim glared at him.

"You tried to kill Shego. Tell me who gave you the gun!"

Ron glared at his friend.

"I'm not going to do that! I love you and I want you back!"

Kim laughed hard.

"You love me, huh? You have a very terrible way of showing it."

"What?" Ron asked, sounding confused.

"If you loved me, you would have accepted my choice in a mate. Not try to kill that one person I couldn't live without."

Ron ran at Kim.

"She can't have you!"

Kim grabbed Ron by his throat and pinned him against the wall.

"So who gave you the gun? Was it Anderton?"

Ron just glared at her.

"Was it Williams?"

Ron's check ever so slightly twitched.

Kim dropped Ron and walked out of the room.

"Shego? We've got some hunting to do."

Shego nodded and both ran out of the room, their clothes ripping as they turned into panthers.

They searched the entire base and were about to give up when Kim finally caught the sent of the men she would never forget.

'This way!'

Shego followed Kim as she ran down a hallway they hadn't tried.

'Just through that door.'

They both burst through the door and caught the men by surprise. Both Williams and Anderton were there.

Kim and Shego pounced.

* * *

"Good work, Kim, Shego."

Kim and Shego handed the two men off to go to the GJ Maximum Security Prison.

"Just let Ron have his five years," Kim stated.

"Why?"

"Because as we were walking back with those idiots, they were practically telling us everything we wanted to know. The had seen Ron walking down the holding area several days ago and convinced him that if he could get them Shego, they'd give him the means to get it done."

Betty nodded.

"Very well. Five years, no visitors, no Juvenal Hall."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

Kim and Shego walked into Kim's house where both were enveloped in a tight hug.

"Mrs. Possible!" Shego said, nearly getting chocked.

"Mom!"

Ann was crying as she held the two.

"How could he?"

Kim and Shego looked at each other.

"You saw?" Kim asked, rubbing her mother's back.

"It was all over the news," Ann said, the tears still falling as she looked at the two. "Why?"

"Jealousy. He was jealous of Shego."

Ann cried some more as the phone started ringing.

"It's the Stoppable's. They've been calling since the broadcast."

Kim nodded as she walked over and picked up the phone. While Kim talked to the distressed woman on the other end of the line, Shego continued to comfort Ann.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Shego looked at her girlfriend's mother.

"Mrs. Possible?"

Ann smiled as she looked into the confused face of the woman that had stolen Kim's heart.

"Why don't you just start calling me 'Mom'? I know you love Kim."

Shego chuckled as she pulled the woman into another hug.

"Thanks... Mom."

"Promise you'll take care of her."

Shego nodded as she looked at Kim. The hand that wasn't holding the phone was rubbing her forehead. Her tail was twitching all over the place.

"For right now, let's just keep this to ourselves."

Ann nodded as she hugged the ex-villainess.

The sound of the phone going down onto the cradle made both women turn to Kim.

"Well, the Stoppable's don't blame me for what happened to Ron."

Shego walked over and wrapped Kim in a hug.

"Come on, Princess. I know what will take your mind off all this."

Kim looked up.

"What?"

"You trying to keep me from kicking your ass."

Shego then picked the girl up and walked out the back door. As soon as Kim was released, both began to spar.

* * *

******And there is chapter 11. Things are progressing between our ladies. And Ron raising a gun? Who knew he had it in him.**

******Kim and Shego are slowly making strides in their relationship. Where will it lead them? How far will it go? Will it last forever? I'm sure you all know the answers. Till next time,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**A/N: The lemon in this chapter was done by WerePuppy-Jake. Enjoy!**

**ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Chapter 12**

**WARNING! LEMON!**

* * *

Kim and Shego were sitting on the couch watching a action-romance movie when Ann walked into the room.

"Well, Kim, I need to head to work. They need me there, pronto."

Kim got up and hugged her mother.

"Have a good one, Mom."

Ann returned the hug before turning to the other woman.

"Bye, Shego."

"Debra."

"Who's Debra?" Kim asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"You're staring at her, Princess. Debra Sabrina Go."

"You're name is Debra?"

Shego got to her feet and nodded as she walked over and hugged Ann.

"Have a good one, Mom."

This threw Kim for a loop.

"Why are you calling my mother mom?"

Ann rubbed Kim's arm to get her attention.

"Because I told her too."

Kim thought about if for a second before nodding.

After another round of goodbyes, Ann left to go to work.

"So when is you dad getting back?"

"Not until eleven."

"And Mom won't be back until around the same time. And then there's your brothers."

"They're staying over at a friend's house for the weekend."

Shego grinned as she pulled Kim to her.

"I don't know about you, but I know what I want to do," Shego said in a very seductive voice.

Kim blushed as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

The kiss quickly heated up, tails slowly tangled together lovingly and hands started roaming as the two managed to move their make-out session to Kim's bedroom. With a grin on her face, Shego pushed the girl back on the bed, their tails untangled. Hands moved across Kim's body and undid the girl from her clothes.

"This is way unfair," Kim panted, her face red hot. "You're still dressed," she added and Shego simply winked at her, as she started to undo herself from her clothing. Her tail slowly ran down Kim's body, tickling the redhead she so desired. "Come here." Kim murmured and she pulled the green-skinned woman close, gasping as their naked bodies came together.

"Have you ever done this before?" Shego questioned and she watched the blushing redhead shake her head slowly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she said before lowering her head to Kim's body. Her lips and tongue explored the girl's skin, biting her neck softly, before kissing downwards, her lips attaching to a nipple. A gasp escaped from Kim's mouth, her fingers tangling in Shego's hair as she pulled her lover as close as possible. A hand trailed down Kim's thigh, moving from the outside to the inside, caressing the skin softly, before she moved in on the redhead's sex.

Tails slowly wrapped together again and Kim sucked in some air as she finally felt Shego's fingers touch her intimates.

"Relax." She felt Shego's hot breath on her skin and she instantly did as she was told. A moan escaped her lips as she felt her lover's thumb circle her clit. She bit her lower-lip, wanting to scream when that thumb was suddenly replaced by Shego's tongue. Said woman flicked it against the little bundle of nerves, her fingers moving around Kim's outer lips. She teased the redhead a bit, her fingers avoiding their goal until she sensed that her mate couldn't take the teasing much longer. Finally she eased a finger into Kim's sex, a second one slipping in right after the first. Sensing the slight discomfort the redhead was having, she let her get used to the feeling, until Kim herself started moving her hips against her hand. First slowly, though the pace quickly got wilder.

Shego pumped her fingers into Kim, her fingers curling inside of her during every thrust. Soon Kim was moaning as loud as possible, practically grinding herself against Shego's fingers. The thrusts became uncontrolled, fingers moving in as deep as they could. Without a warning a third finger curled into her sex, hitting her G-spot and almost pushing her over the edge. She looked down and Shego's name escaped her lips as soon as she made eye-contact with the woman. She grinned and moved her head down, her tongue and lips wrapping around Kim's sensitive clit again.

Fingers never stopped moving, constantly curling against Kim's g-spot, making the girl's inner-walls clench tightly around the invading digits. Deciding the girl had suffered enough, Shego gave her what she wanted, a deep last thrust of her fingers combined with a harsh suck on her clit she had Kim screaming her name. The girl shuddered in pleasure as the orgasm wrecked her body, juices flowing freely which Shego licked up gladly.  
Satisfied that she had gotten all of Kim, Shego moved up the bed and pulled the younger woman against her. Content that she could simply hold Kim after they had shared their first intimate moment.

She then reached down, grabbed the blanket, covered them both and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Ann walked into the house and noticed that everything was quiet.

"Kim? Shego?"

No answer. She walked over to the stairs and noticed that there wasn't a light on up there, like anywhere else in the house.

She started climbing up the stairs.

"Kim?"

As her head cleared the landing, she noticed clothes scattered all across the room. She was about to pick them up when she noticed the bed was occupied by not only her daughter, but by the ex-villainess as well.

Looking around the room, she noticed the clothing again. There was two pairs of everything. This made Ann's face flare with heat.

She piled the clothing in two piles and then left the room.

* * *

Kim woke the next morning feeling very comfortable. She then remembered what had happened the previous night before looking down at her waist. Slim, pale arms were holding her close as she slept.

She then looked over at her floor and noticed that both her and Shego's clothes were stacked neatly.

'Mom!'

Shego groaned as the thought hit her head.

"Kimmie, not so loud."

Kim looked at her lover over her shoulder.

"I didn't say that."

"I know," Shego said, one hand moving from Kim's waist to rub her own head. "What was that for, anyway?"

Kim pointed at the clothes sitting on the floor.

"What about them?"

"Notice their stacked nice and neat."

It took Shego another moment to remember that they had thrown their clothes all across the room.

"Mom was here?"

Kim nodded as she threw the covers back to reveal both her and Shego's naked bodies.

"I'm just glad Mom didn't pull the covers down," Shego stated.

Kim nodded as she grabbed both pairs of clothes. She handed Shego her clothes then started dressing herself.

* * *

Kim and Shego walked into the kitchen to get some food when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello, ladies."

Both lovers turned around slowly to see Ann standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mom," Kim said.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim flinched.

"And Debra!"

Shego didn't flinch. She stood tall and held Kim to her.

"What were you two doing last night?"

"I think it's called having sex," Shego stated.

Ann glared at the pale woman.

"Please, Mom. You know I love your daughter."

Kim gasped as she looked at Shego.

"You love me?"

Shego nodded as she tightened her hold on the redhead. She never took her eyes off the glaring mother.

Kim turned in Shego's arms and threw her arms around her lover.

"I love you, too!" Kim cried before she kissed Shego soundly.

Ann cleared her throat again.

Ann was about to say something when Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Drakken somehow broke out of prison. He's in his old lair just outside Middleton."_

Kim looked over her shoulder at Shego.

"Ready to kick some butt?"

Shego nodded with a small smile.

Kim then turned back to the device in her hands.

"Anything else we need to watch out for?"

"_Yeah. He's got about a thousand henchmen."_

Kim and Shego both grinned.

"We're on it, Wade."

The boy genius nodded as the screen went dark.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

"Sorry, Mom! Gotta run!"

Kim and Shego both made a break for the front door.

* * *

******Well. There you are. As I said before, this chapter's lemon is brought to you by WerePuppy-Jake.**

******So Kim and Shego have finally admitted their love for each other. It's about damn time.**

******Drakken has escaped from prison. What's his plan this time? What will our ladies face when they get to the lair? Will the speculated thousand henchmen army stand any chance against Kim and Shego? You'll just have to wait and find out. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The lair was Just outside of the city limits. Kim and Shego stood there, holding each other as they stared at it.

"This should be fun," Kim said as she leaned against the older woman.

"You don't know the half of it," Shego stated. "How about after we get blue boy back behind bars, we spar?"

Kim nodded as they both jumped out of the tree they were standing in and made their way to the front door. When the opened it, they found themselves faced with an army.

"Kim Possible! Time to finish you, once and for all! And Shego! How could you betray your Evil Family?!"

"Kimmie is my family, you idiot of a genius!"

Drakken then yelled, "Attack!"

Kim and Shego didn't even move when the men got to them. They let themselves get captured.

"Ha ha! This is the end for Kim Possible!"

Kim and Shego were put onto a table and bound to it.

"You board yet, lover?" Kim asked, looking over at Shego.

She nodded as she lifted her arms and put her hands behind her head. This broke the restraints on her wrists.

"Beyond board, Pumpkin. I want to spar. Would you mind if we did it here? I'm in the mood to just hit."

Kim nodded as she stood up and walked over to the center of the room. All the henchmen seemed to know not to mess with Kim and Shego when they were about to spar.

"What are you waiting for, idiots? Attack!"

Kim and Shego had started sparring, so any attack at them was already prepared for. As each henchman came at them, Kim and Shego would shove them aside, lightly hit them over the head, or just use them as projectiles against each other.

"We need more space, Princess."

Kim nodded as they both stopped sparing and cleared the mounds of unconscious bodies to the other side of the room.

"Get them!"

Kim and Shego both turned to look at the last thirty men. They then looked at the piles they had stacked up.

"Damn."

Kim nodded her agreement.

"Not much left here to do."

The front door opened for a second time and in rushed several dozen Global Justice agents.

"Kim. Shego."

"Betty," Kim said.

"One-eye."

Betty just looked around the room.

"Are there any dead?"

"Do you think I would kill, Betty?" Kim asked, glaring at the leader of GJ.

"Just checking. We need you to go to Scotland. We couldn't stop Duff."

Kim laughed as she leaned against her lover.

"You say you'll take down and then you turn around three days later and ask for help! That's rich!"

Betty glared at Shego.

"Are you two willing to go? There's a transport waiting outside for you if you are."

Kim nodded as she looked at Shego.

"Come on, babe. Let's go get us a dress wearing golfer."

Shego laughed as she wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist.

"I'm game, Cupcake. Let's get going. Betts."

* * *

The Scottish golfer didn't want to let go of his ill gotten lands.

"Wha' are ye doin' here, lass? This is my land now. Leave!"

Kim just stood there, her tail twisted with Shego's, her hand's fingers weaved with Shego's as well.

"Wha' is up with the hands? Ye two are supposed to be foes!"

Kim kissed Shego on the cheek before dropping her hand and untwisting her tail. She then took off all her clothing and placed it in her bag.

"Tha' suit can't hurt me, lass!"

Kim grinned before turning to the golfer.

"Oh, you mean this suit?" she motioned toward her ElastiSuit. "This is just an ElastiSuit. It doesn't do anything other than stretch."

"An' why is tha', lass?"

Kim gave a evil grin as she started changing from human to a panther.

Shego walked over and placed a hand on Kim's head. Kim purred in response.

"This is why, ya loony!"

Kim pounced at the man. She stopped short when exploding golf balls. Shego ignited her hands and started intercepting the golf balls.

"Come on, Killigan! This isn't as fun as it use to be!"

"Wha' would ya know? You were on my side!"

"I was speaking for Princess."

Duff didn't get the chance to say another word as Kim pounced on him. This time she pinned him to the ground, his club pressed against his chest.

Kim then grabbed the club in her jaws and pulled it out of the golfer's hands.

She then stood up and started changing back into a human. Once she was standing on her feet, she pulled the club from her mouth and bent it into a pretzel with ease.

"Wha' are ye?" Duff asked as Kim threw the bent club down at his feet.

"I'm a were-panther."

Shego walked over and put an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Was that fun, Princess?"

Kim shook her head as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Not as much as when I was human."

Shego nodded a she looked down to see the golfer trying to get away. Shego released Kim and jumped over to stand in his way.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kim was behind the man as well.

"And good night!" Kim said before she punched the man, effectively knocking him out.

Kim then grabbed on arm while Shego grabbed the other. They then got on the plane that was waiting for them and headed back to America.

Half way through the flight, Duff started to stir.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," he said groggily.

"Back to bed," Kim said with a punch. "Back to bed."

Duff slumped once again.

* * *

"Nice job, ladies."

Kim and Shego nodded and were about to leave.

"Just a moment."

Kim turned around and saw Betty holding something.

"Here, Kim. I think you'll want this. Just don't open it until you're at home."

Kim picked up the package and nodded.

"Let's go, babe," she said to Shego.

The trip home was quick. And in some cases, a little too quick.

When they pulled into the driveway, they were met by a still fuming Ann.

"You're in deep trouble, Ladies!"

Kim nodded as she walked into the house.

"And what is that?" Ann asked. Her eyes were nearly red with rage.

"I don't know. Betty handed this to me before we left GJHQ."

Kim sat down on the couch and pulled open the box.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Ann yelled.

Kim pulled out a box of pregnancy tests.

* * *

******And there is the 13****th**** chapter. Only two chapters left.**

******Kim and Shego had just taken down two villains in one day. And then it was off towards home. But what's this? Kim was given pregnancy tests? Why did Betty give Kim those? I guess we'll find out next ****chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

**ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Last time..._

"_And what is that?" Ann asked. Her eyes were nearly red with rage._

"_I don't know. Betty handed this to me before we left GJHQ."_

_Kim sat down on the couch and pulled open the box._

"_WHAT IS THIS?!" Ann yelled._

_Kim pulled out a box of pregnancy tests._

* * *

"Why did she give you those?!" Ann asked as sat down next to her daughter.

Kim shook her head, still in shock. She noticed that the package was still sealed.

She ripped the plastic off and opened the box. Inside was the pregnancy test on the box.

"Does she think I'm pregnant?" she asked. She then pulled one out and walked into the bathroom. About a minute later, both Shego and Ann hear a scream.

"Kimmie!"

"Pumpkin!"

Both find Kim on the floor as far away from the test as she could get. Ann walked over and looked at it.

It read positive.

Ann looked at her daughter.

Shego came in with the box of tests and handed another to Kim.

"It might be a mistake."

Kim took the test and both Ann and Shego walked back out of the room. When the door opened again, Kim threw her arms around Shego's neck and started crying.

In one of her hands was the next test.

It still read positive.

"How did this happen?"

Kim looked at her mother.

"I don't know! I've only done it once. And it was with Shego."

Ann nodded as she hugged her daughter.

"We'll figure this out."

* * *

"Wade? I need some answers."

"_I'll do the best I can."_

"I need you to do an analysis of my blood."

"_I'll just grab a sample from the GJ database."_

Kim nodded and waited. After a few moments, Wade was talking again.

"_It says that your DNA is of course not human anymore. But it's also saying that you're three weeks pregnant."_

Kim nodded.

"I am. I want to know how."

Wade nodded and in a matter of minutes had the data he wanted.

"_It seems that when you were bitten by that were-panther, it rewrote your DNA. When it rewrote your DNA, it also entered your reproductive system. It seems you're pregnant with your own child."_

Kim just stared at her friend on the screen.

"_There is an equivalent of a clone growing inside you, except it's not a clone."_

Kim nodded as she signed off. She then looked at Shego.

"If what Wade said is true, you might want to check as well, Shego."

Shego nodded, grabbed two of the pregnancy tests and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came back out shaking her head.

"I'm not pregnant."

Kim held out her hand and Shego handed the tests to her. Kim read that they were indeed negative.

"Don't worry, Kim. I'll take care of you."

Kim looked at the woman she loved.

"I won't be too much of a problem?"

"Hey. I put up with Hego while I was on Team Go."

Kim laughed as she hugged her girlfriend.

* * *

Kim walked into class the next day wearing a happy smile. Sure Barkin still told her to take off her tail but he never got very far with all the other class. When she walked into the gym for her first cheer leading practice in three weeks.

"Kim?"

Kim looked up and saw her squad looking at her.

"Hey, guys."

"Where have you been?"

There was a whistle.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! She's not the captain!"

Kim stood up and glared at Bonnie.

"I never resigned as the captain, Bonnie."

Bonnie caught sight of Kim's tail.

"Kim became a freak!" Bonnie yelled before laughing.

Kim slowly walked over and looked the girl in the eye.

"I'm a were-panther. Get it right."

"Still a freak."

Kim just walked over to the squad, her tail twitching.

"Alright, guys. I've got a lot of time to catch up for."

"Kim! Leave!"

Kim leveled her gaze on the one problem with her squad.

"Believe me, Bonnie. After three more months, I will be off the team."

Kim looked at the team.

"Are you moving away?" Tara asked.

Liz shook her head.

"We don't want you to go," she said.

Hope, Jessica, and Crystal all nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you want me to stay. Fact of the matter is, I'm not leaving."

The entire squad, aside from Bonnie of course, all cheered.

"The reason for me dropping off the team is due to my pregnancy."

This got all the girls attention.

"You're having a child?" Marcella asked.

Kim sat down on a bench and placed a hand on her waist.

"Little Kim is in here."

"Little Kim?"

"I said I was a were-panther. When I got bitten, my original DNA was transferred into my reproductive system. When that happened, a genetic copy of me was created. Thus, Little Kim is here," Kim said as she patted her waist. "But seeing as I'm still good to go, I'll continue to lead this squad until I can't."

Bonnie was furious.

"I am the captain of this squad! Kim hasn't been to school in three weeks! How can she suddenly come back and say she's taking her old position again?"

Kim stood.

"Because I'm still the captain. I did not resign, I did not leave this school purposely, and I will not have you treat me like an idiot."

"You're already a freak!"

Kim growled.

"I may be a freak, but at least I have a caring girlfriend, a loving mother, and a daughter on the way to take care of. In terms of happiness, I'd say I'm the happiest girl in the world. Not to mention the richest."

Bonnie burst out laughing.

"You think your rich?"

"Yes, I do. Considering I'm not talking about money. Family is more important to me than cash could ever be."

The rest of the squad cheered.

Kim was then surrounded by her squad in a group hug.

* * *

Kim walked into Club Banana and over to the front desk.

"Welcome to Clu-"

"Hey, Mo."

"Kim!"

Monique ran round the counter and embraced her friend.

"Where have you been, GF?"

"Just getting used to my new abilities."

Monique looked Kim in the eye and nearly yelled in shock.

"Why are you wearing contacts?"

Kim smiled as she looked at Monique.

"Those are my actual eyes now. When I said I was getting use to my new abilities, I meant I was getting used to my being a were-panther."

"What is a were-panther?"

"Me. I can shift from being human to a five foot seven panther."

Kim then brought her tail out from under her shirt.

"What's that?" Monique asked. She was pointing at Kim's tail.

"What does it look like?"

Monique grabbed the tail and gently started rubbing it.

"It looks like a tail."

Kim nodded as she purred from the rubbing of her tail.

"Kim?"

Kim tilted her head.

"What's that noise?"

Kim opened her mouth a little and the purring got just a tad louder.

Monique stopped rubbing Kim's tail and soon the purring died down.

"So, your a were-panther, you have a tail, you have cat eyes... what else is there?"

"How would you like to be godmother of my child?"

Monique's jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

"I'm going to have a child. I would like for you to be godmother, in case anything happens to me."

Monique nodded before hugging Kim.

"I'll do it, Kim."

Kim smiled before saying her goodbyes.

* * *

Kim walked into the house to find Shego waiting for her on the couch.

"Hey, beautiful," Kim said when she saw Shego.

"Hey, yourself," Shego replied with a grin.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went out. I wanted to have a few minutes alone with you."

Kim walked over to her girlfriend and sat down next to her before giving her a slow kiss.

"So what did you want to do?" she asked.

Shego got up off the couch and handed Kim something. One look in her hand and she gasped. She looked around to find Shego kneeling down in front of Kim.

"Open it," Shego said.

With trembling fingers, Kim pried open the box. The sight took Kim's breath. Inside the box was a diamond solitaire with emeralds wrapped around it. She looked at Shego.

"I never thought that one day we would have become friends, Kim. Never in a million years, but we did. I never thought that one day, we would begin to love each other, but we did. I never thought that one day being with you would make me happy, but it does. I never want to let you go, Kim. I never want to give you up." Taking a deep breath, Shego finished, "Will you marry me, Kimberly Ann Possible?"

Kim could only nod as a happy smile spread across her face and tears streamed from her eyes. She then threw herself at Shego and kissed her.

"I love you, Debra Sabrina Go."

"And I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible."

* * *

******There is Chapter 14. The next chapter is the last. I know you all want this story to continue, but sadly, the next chapter will be the last in this story.**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**This story's idea came from "We Roam" by WerePuppy-Jake. Special thanks to you.**

******Chapter 15: Epilogue**

* * *

_One year later..._

Kim sat on the couch holding her daughter. She was still in awe of how things had turned out in the last year. She had married Shego, who had become Debra Sabrina Possible, and then a month later had had little Selene Ann Possible. She and Shego had decided to keep Ann to keep up with tradition. Directly after their wedding, Kim and Shego had decided to get a place of their own.

Kim was dozing when the door opened and Shego walked in.

"Hey," Kim said.

Shego walked around their living room and sat down next to her girls.

"Hey, yourself," Shego said as she kissed her wife.

"Welcome home."

Shego moved the blanket from around Selene's face.

"There she is," Shego said, a soft smile spreading across her face. She then looked back at Kim. "How are my two lovely ladies?"

Kim laughed as she looked down at her daughter.

"We're both fine. She got fussy earlier, but what else is new?"

Shego nodded as she held out her arms.

Kim passed her precious load over to her wife and then leaned against Shego.

"So, Debra, what's the first martial art we're going to teach her?"

Shego smiled.

"That's gonna be a tough one, Princess."

"I know. But we need to start somewhere. And slowly."

Shego nodded as she looked down at the sleeping form of her daughter.

"Whatever we teach her, I'm sure she'll be as good as her mother," she said as she looked at Kim with a tender smile.

Kim reached up and kissed Shego.

Though they did not know they future, the did know one thing. Whatever life threw at them, they would face it together.

The End

* * *

******And so ends "The Panther Within". I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I was glad to write it. My eternal thanks go the those that favorited and followed this story from the beginning to the end. Special thanks go again to WerePuppy-Jake for writing "We Roam" and giving me the idea for the story. With that said, I bid you adieu. **

******Talon Earthstone**


	16. Final Note

******Author's Note:**

**Several of you want it but I'm not completely sure about all. Who wants a sequel?**

**Talon Earthstone**


	17. Chapter 17

******Author's Note:**

**For those of you who haven't seen it yet, "The Panther's Pride", the second story in "Panther Pack" is up and waiting for you all.  
**

**Talon Earthstone**


End file.
